Necronomicon Ex-Mortis
The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis is the dark grimoire (textbook of magic) and the recurring villainous object in the Evil Dead series. Events of Ash vs. Evil Dead revealed that the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the very book that caused Ash’s conflict against the Kandarian Demon and the Deadites was created by the "Dark Ones": a group of Eldritch beings. Neither human nor demon, these beings were also responsible for the creation of the Kandarian Dagger. The book itself was formed of the flesh of the 'Damned Ones', created for use primarily as a weapon against humanity. The passages and spells within the book were inked in human blood, the most significant of which was designed to open a portal to the underworld so the Kandarian Demon and its deadite minions were then able to enter Earth and become the conjuror’s minions. Necronomicon Ex-Mortis possessed various dark powers, such as summoning and control Kandarian Demon and it’s Deadite minions as well as to create portal which the destination could be either to the past or to the surreal underworld where the evil beings like Deadites resides. Though the book itself contains various dark spells, the book itself was more like a mere tool or pasageway for Kandarian Demon and Deadites to Earth. The book also revealed the existence of The Chosen One, an individual whom can fight the evil that summoned with passage inside the book. The powers can also affect the inanimate object such as trees or dolls (as seen in Episode 1 of Ash Vs. Evil Dead where a Deadite possessed a doll that quickly killed by Pablo). Direst sunlight, though, can release those possessed from the affliction (as seen in Evil Dead II when Ash is released from being possessed. Also the book, supposedly, has the ability to return the evil it awakens back to sleep, or restore people to normal (though this is suggested to be possible it is never shown to happen). The book even had a limited sentience due to it's malevolent nature where it's face sometimes animates and goads/taunts those around it to use it (Ash caused it to animated by accidently soaked it with blood when he dismembering the lesser Evil Ash and Fisher's bodies). The book can also "bleeds" when cut with Kandarian Dagger. In spite of the danger that the book pose due to passages and spells that written on it (as well as various malevolent curses), the book itself is harmless and only posed the serious threat to everyone once fell onto the hands of evil (like either Dark Ones or Deadites and Kandaran Demon considering that they coveted it due to it’s powers would bring them to their knees) or those whom lacks the proper knowledge and experience over the handling the effect of the spells and passage inside the book. This was proven where Professor Knowby, whom recites the contain of the book without the proper knowledge about it’s spells and passage inadvertly caused disasters began from the events of the films started from the events of The Evil Dead. Variants In The Evil Dead until Evil Dead, there are 6 variants of Necronomicon Ex-Mortis the first 5 used to control Kandarian Demon where the other controlled Taker of Soul, which are: *'Naturan Demanto': Seen in The Evil Dead, this Necronomicon is the demonic sentient copy of original Necronomicon Ex-Mortis bound Kandarian Demon and it's Deadite thralls to its existence. Once destroyed the book, the Kandarian Demon has a limited amount of time to interface with the living world before dissipating forever. Though Ash succeed in destroyed the book by the end of the film, it's turned out that the Evil still alive, and attacked Ash in rage whislt revealing it's survival and freedom from this Necronomicon's bounds. * Necronomicon Ex Mortis also known as (Naturum Demonto): The original "Book of the Dead", seen in Evil Dead 2. As collateral effect of the specific incantations, the Evil Dead cannot possess bodies in the sunlight until absorbed a certain amount of souls. The book contains the prophecy of The Hero from the Sky aka. The Chosen One and some special passages to defeat the Kandarian Demon by transforming it into The Rotten Apple Head form as well as banished it back in time. This Necronomicon also the one that Ash possessed until taken by Ruby for the truce. *'Necronomicon Ex Mortis' (medieval edition): introduced in Army of Darkness. The cover of this book's medieval incarnation that Ash uncovered in middle age is flat. Unlike the Necronomicon Ex Mortes and the rest of the copies, the Necronomicon Ex Mortis features some interesting and useful incantations to send people/entities back or forward in time. In this volume, the Hero from the Sky is called "The Promised One". *'The Vortex Necronomicon': Necronomicon-like trap that put beside the real Necronomicon Ex-Mortis on an altar in the cemetery where Ash went to find the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. It can stretch the physical reality of every being or object falling into its orbit. It is unknown what lies inside its dimensional warp, because not long after Ash sucked inside, he immediately exit the portal with some difficulty. *'The Vampire Necronomicon': A sentient and demonic simulation that put beside the real Necronomicon Ex-Mortis on an altar in the cemetery where Ash went to find the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. * Naturom Demonto (Evil Dead remake): The only variant of Necronomicon Ex-Mortis that not designed to control the Kandarian Demon and it's Deadite thralls, but instead utilized to control the Taker of Souls, a powerful Deadite being that can transformed into Abomination after consume 5 soul. The book has neither the mutilated face nor the ear on the back unlike other Necronomicon. Instead, it is completely made of human flesh, stitched together very profusely and noticeably. The color is now more of a natural flesh-leather color with black rope-like stitching all around. The pages inside are stained on the border with blood and warnings written on the front page. The book is first found wrapped in plastic and barbed wire and the pages have warnings and annotations scrawled on them to not read the text. Passages containing evil spells are also scribbled out with ink in an effort to render them unreadable, but Eric manages to uncover the missing words with charcoal and paper. Unlike the variant that introduced in the first film, the book is unaffected by fire. However, as well as containing passages on summoning demons, the book also contains instructions on how to destroy them as well as clues about their motivations and aims. Incantations Notable incantations in the book includes: *Conjuring the Kandarian Demon and Deadite forces: **Naturan Demanto Version: Tatre a mis trobeen ha zar ta tantir man ov mansiz onn hazann sobar sum unda rop sa dar his hyk err duns de rod sa Kanda!! Kandaaa!!!! '' **Necronomicon Ex Mortes version: ''Kunda astratta montose eargrets gutt nos veratoos Kanda amantos Kanda!) *Rendering Kandarian Demon to corporeal state: Nos veratos alememnon kanda! *Opening the rift to back in time: Tar tra kanda estra hudsucker proxy kanda! *Banishing Kandarian Demon: Aton neran ofas kanda samonda roba areda gyes indy en zeen nos feratos nos feratos Amen non ak adeem razin arozonia Kanda! *Summoning the Taker of SoulS: Kunda astratta montose Canda! Gallery Images The Dark Ones (Evil Dead).jpg Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Necromancy Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Summoning Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possession